


Part of the Job

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [22]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Howard is overworked, he gets grumpy. Steve knows it's his job as a good boyfriend to make sure Howard takes a break or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> I will try not to make my notes too long, but hi! I'm back! I finally finished my Marvel Big Bang fic and can catch up on all the series I've been neglecting. So expect some stories, soon. I also have lots of ideas. The one that seems to be foremost in my mind is a werewolf!AU which my partner in crime says is angsty goodness. *grins* Seriously, I need a werewolf!Howard. 
> 
> I've also been watching Iron Man: Armored Adventures. OMG, am I the only one who loves the Howard-Tony relationship there? I've got an idea where Howard helps SHIELD defrost Steve and then he and Howard start dating and when Howard disappears there is Steve and Tony feels as they try to move on. AND when Howard comes back there is more feels. SO MANY FEELS! *coughs* 
> 
> So, anyway, expect a For Your Entertainment and Blot out the Sun update soon.

Steve knew that Howard was extremely busy; Stark Expo was less than a week away and he still had a couple of products to roll out. But Steve also knew that an overworked Howard was a grumpy Howard and that meant he'd wind up snapping at Jarvis and Tony and probably Ms. Carter, too, and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

So really, Steve was doing a service to Stark Industries by taking Howard to bed for a few hours and helping him relax. Steve quietly slipped into the den, locking the door behind him, and watched Howard work for a while. 

Howard was frowning at the computer screen, his hair a tangled mess, stubble darkening his cheeks; Steve smiled because wow, it was a sexy look.

"No," Howard said, not looking away from his computer. "I'm too busy." 

"I just thought you could use a break." Steve walked over and leaned against the desk. He gently ran his fingers through Howard's hair. "You look tired." 

"And fucking you is going to help?" Howard glanced at him and Steve blushed.

"You've been working nonstop for the past few weeks. I miss you." He pouted a little, just a little.

Howard sighed. "You know how busy I am."

"I know." Steve softened his voice and gave Howard a sad look. "I'm sorry, I know how important this is. I'll leave you alone." He turned to go when Howard grabbed his wrist; he didn't smile.

"Maybe… Maybe I can take a small break." 

"Just for a bit." Steve pushed Howard's chair away from the desk, knelt in the space between Howard's spread legs, and looked up, eyes wide. "I love you."

Howard let out a shaky breath. "I love you, too."

"I'll do anything for you, you know. All you gotta do is ask." Steve glanced down at Howard's crotch and licked his lips.

Howard cupped Steve's smooth cheek—he had shaved—and gently stroked his mouth with a thumb. "I know." Then Howard frowned. "Why is there a bruise on your jaw?"

"Oh." Steve forgot about that—learning to fight was tougher than he expected. "Basketball."

"No." Howard's voice hardened. "That's not from a basketball. I've got a lot of experience with this sort of thing; someone hit you. Are you being bullied again, Steve?" 

"No. Howard, no. No one's bullying me." Steve placed his hands on Howard's thighs and lifted his mouth for a kiss. 

Howard sighed and gave him a quick peck. "Then what is it?"

"Don't tell my mom, okay? But I've started taking boxing classes at the Y." 

"Is that all?" Howard said in relief; Steve felt bad about lying.

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you'd be weird about it, too." He bit his bottom lip. "Please don’t tell my mom. Please?"

Howard let out a little huff of amusement. "Yeah, okay. I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Steve said softly, looking up from under his lashes. "You're so good to me. I don't deserve you at all."

"That's not true." Howard sounded a bit dazed.

"Am I a good boy?" Steve took a deep breath and decided to push a little. "Am I *your* good boy?"

Howard shuddered and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you are." 

"I try so hard to be what you want. To be what you need. Because you're what I want. You're what I need." He licked his lips. "Howard, please look at me." When Howard opened his eyes, Steve smiled. "What do you need?"

Howard looked unsure for a moment, then he patted his thigh. "Up here. Sit on my lap."

Steve got to his feet and settled on to Howard's lap, wiggling like he was trying to get settled, but really all he wanted to do was rub against Howard's hard cock. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Howard was panting. "Yeah, that's great. That's… Jesus, Steve!" 

"You keep poking me," Steve whined into Howard's ear, wiggling harder. "God, it's so big and hard!"

Howard moaned and grabbed Steve around the waist; Steve wasn't sure if Howard was trying to stop him or not. Then Howard began to thrust up, so Steve figured probably not. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Howard's neck. "I’m sorry, now you're wiggling too! Am I hurting you? 

Howard let out a strangled, high-pitched laugh. "You—You're such a bad, bad boy!"

He let out a little cry at that because, oh, God, that was a fantasy of his. All sorts of things happened to bad boys. "You gonna spank me? You gonna spank me until my ass is red and… and I beg you to forgive me? You gonna make me pay for being bad? Please, please, make me pay?"

That was too much. Howard let out a strangled curse and arched up against Steve's ass, his body tense.

Oh, oh, Steve reached down and rubbed his crotch with the heel of his hand, making soft, greedy sounds and squeezing his eyes closed as he came. 

After, he slumped against Howard, the both of them panting.

"Goddamn, Steve. That was… was…" 

"Too much?" Steve asked, shifting a bit.

Howard was quiet for a moment, then said, "Almost, but… no. No, it wasn't too much." 

"Good." Steve slipped off of Howard's lap and grimaced. "Ugh, I need a shower. And a change of underwear." 

"Yeah, me, too." Howard got to his feet and stretched. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For pulling me out of my bad mood." Howard grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him close for a kiss. 

"Oh, that." Steve blushed; damn, he was caught. "You're welcome." 

Howard smirked and patted Steve's ass. "Come on, take a shower with me."

Steve sighed and looked down to hide his smile. "Well, I guess. If you want me to."

"I do. I insist." 

"Okay." Steve grabbed Howard's hand and tugged him towards the door. "God, I hope Tony doesn't see us."

"Bite your tongue!" Howard looked horrified.

"Naw. It's more fun when you do it." 

"One of these days I'm buying you a gag." 

"Promises, promises, Mr. Stark. Now come on, our shower awaits!"


End file.
